Sai Can Feel Him
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: Sai's been dead for over a mellenia. He was a healthy young man when he died, and was no stranger to sexual pleasures. Now he's stuck with little Hikaru oh what's a ghost to do? Maybe some night touches will tide him over?


LC; This is my first time writing for this anime!

Hikaru; Why is it rated M?

LC; Well I just got into Hikaru no Go and I began to wonder. Has Sai ever had sex?

Sai; Y-You! How dare you use such a vulgar word!

LC; So I thought it would be nice to put a little sexual tension in plus an innocent Hikaru.

Hikaru; Innocent?

LC; And voila! Instant smut!

Sai; No, no, no, no, no, no! I cannot do such a thing!

LC; Oh but you can and you will! Don't worry! It's just a one-shot!

Disclaimer; I do not own them! But this would so totally happen if I did!

It had been a couple weeks since their first game with Akira Touya and they had fallen into a rhythm of sorts.  
>Lately though, Sai had been feeling strange whenever he touched Hikaru.<p>

He already knew that although he could not interfere with much of the outside world, Hikaru was the exception. He could touch, feel, Hikaru's body next to him when they played Go.

Sai had been a healthy young man when he had died. He had bed with both men and women before then. It wasn't so unusual that after death he would again long for that self same touch of a lover.

It started small, innocent enough really. He would wait until Hikaru fell fast asleep and then do a little experimenting.  
>Just a touch here or there at first, mostly he ran his hands through Hikaru's blonde fringe. Then his hands wandered lower.<p>

It was late in the night, around this time Hikaru was so deeply asleep nothing short of a hurricane within his own room would wake him.  
>Sai was gently rubbing his thumb across one of Hikaru's cheeks.<p>

_'His lips look so soft, I wonder if he's ever been kissed before?'_ Sai found himself wondering. He couldn't really help himself, so he leant a little closer, until their faces were almost touching.  
>He had been right, Hikaru's lips were soft.<p>

Sai gently cupped Hikaru's face in his as he took in the feel of his lips against Hikaru's. He wanted to taste a little more though, and he found himself gently tugging at the living boy's lower lip.  
>Hikaru murmured quietly in his sleep, leaving his mouth slightly open. Sai dived in carefully, in case the young boy woke. No such thing.<p>

The next night he could barely contain himself until Hikaru finally slipped again into that deeper sleep.  
>This time while he explored Hikaru's mouth, his hands wandered down the boy's neckline. Hikaru made a tired moaning sound and it gripped Sai's soul.<p>

To feel again, to remember the tingling sensation of another's skin against your own, it was like a drug. And Sai was completely hooked, addicted to the flavor of Hikaru's skin.  
>He wanted to feel more, he wanted to feel alive again, if only for a few short hours.<p>

"Hikaru." He murmured softly into the boy's ear, watching with a strange sense of satisfaction when the boy shivered from his breath.

"You really are amazing." He said it so quietly, praising the boy when he could not hear. Old practices came back to him and he allowed his hands to move again.  
>The blanket was tricky to move, it not being connected to Hikaru, but he eventually managed. It left the boy's torso uncovered, save for his undershirt.<p>

Sai noted with a quiet glee that Hikaru's cheeks were becoming flushed. He hadn't lost his touch during all these years! It encouraged him.

He kissed the boy again, twirled his tongue around the other boy's a few times while his hands fiddled with buttons.  
>As soon as some chest was revealed he moved to those areas. First the right nipple, which he prodded and tweaked to erection, then the left.<p>

"Mm." Hikaru moaned, making Sai's heart again soar.

"Hikaru, let me show you a good move." Sai said quietly, then he bent down and began suckling on one nipple. The twitch of Hikaru's beating heart beneath his lips made him smile. He twirled his tongue around and around, growing more and more excited every time the skin underneath jerked from his ministrations.

"Your doing very well Hikaru."

In his dream, it was dark. He was sitting alone in the dark facing a Go board, playing against an opponent he couldn't see.  
>He kept trying to focus on the game but he kept getting distracted.<p>

"Hikaru, let me show you a good move." He turned around and saw Sai sitting beside him. He was pushed down, not ungently, and he found his shirt being unbuttoned before he felt Sai touching him.  
>Hikaru could feel his heart beating faster.<p>

"Ah! Sai what are you doing?" He demanded, trying to get his arms to push the go teacher off of him. He couldn't make his arms work though. They had a mind of their own and they wanted to hold Sai closer.

"Your doing very well Hikaru." His mouth was suddenly covered by Sai's and he could feel his face growing red.

_'Is this a dream? But dreams are supposed to be your unconcious desires! I don't want this from Sai! Do I?' _Sai's hands kept going lower, one down his front and the other down his back. He had been rolled onto his side while he was thinking.

"Ah! S-Sai!" Outside, Sai jumped a little when Hikaru moaned his name. Still though, he did not stop. He already felt it was too late to do so.  
>He had rolled the boy gently onto his side and was crouched over him, letting his hands do what they want while his mouth was preoccupied.<p>

"Hikaru, I can feel you." It seemed like such a small thing when he thought about it. But to him, someone who could barely feel anything, it was a great treasure.

Hikaru's breath hitched when he felt Sai's right hand begin rubbing the inside of his thigh from the back. He was tingling everywhere that Sai touched him!

"Hikaru, your defenses are too weak." Kami, he never knew he could feel so good! Sai's touch left him aching for something else, something more lingering and he wasn't sure what it was.

It was like he was just a big Go board and all of Sai's touches were his attacks! Hikaru was sure he couldn't defeat Sai, so he didn't even try.

Outside, Sai finally brought one hand to the prize. Hikaru's mouth gasped open and his eyes fluttered, though they stay closed.  
>Grabbing his courage, he kept rubbing, elicitating more muffled moans from the living boy. Sai hadn't felt aroused since long before he died, but he was feeling it now.<p>

"Hikaru, you should resign." He advised his psuedo pupil, speaking low and close to the ear and revelling in the shudder it brought.

"I resign." Sai gasped mildly as he saw Hikaru's eyes open and fraction before being driven closed again. Still though, he knew the boy was at least half awake now.

"Hikaru." He murmured thickly, moving one hand to cup Hikaru's reddened face.

"I-I resigned S-Sai." The boy thought to remind him, his voice and face showing clearly the clouded lust within his mind.

"Hai, I know Hikaru." Sai assured him, showering his colarbone with wet kisses. He bit down on one spot a little, just to show his claims. Just as a reminder.

It took a bit of maneuvering to get his own clothes off but he discovered he was able to make them disappear if he wished it, which quickly sped up the process.  
>Hikaru groaned at the lack of contact and Sai hastened to please him with some long wet trails down the boy's abdomen.<p>

Hikaru vainly tried to stifle his moans with a free hand but he was finding it difficult to keep from winding his hands in Sai's long hair.  
>Kami he had never felt this before! It felt so good! He wanted to feel like that all over!<p>

"Mm." He moaned through clenched teeth. His eyes were clenched shut, as though to ward off the amazing pleasure Sai's seemingly simple touches were giving him.  
>Hikaru felt two fingers press against his lips and confusedly began to suck on them.<p>

"Sai?" Hikaru questioned once the fingers had been removed. Sai felt his own cheeks staining a light pink as he realized that he would have to explain.

"If I don't relax those muscles it'll hurt very badly in the morning." He said apologetically. Hikaru was distracted by Sai's other hand rubbing his package again at an achingly slow pace.  
>He could still feel the wet digit brushing against a definite One-Way exit though.<p>

"S-Sai!" Hikaru cried as he felt the sudden intrusion.

"Don't worry, I'll find your special spot in no time." Sai tried to assure him, and still adding another finger.

Hikaru's entire body suddenly jerked in his arms and a strangled cry escaped the boy's lips. Sai brushed against that same spot a few more times for refrence.

"It feels good right?" He asked coyly, seeing the wanton expression on Hikaru's face.

Hikaru could only nod before Sai began moving again, scissoring and stretching the muscles of his rectum until he was certain something was going to rip and each time hitting that spot that made him see stars.

"Eehh. Sai, feels weird." He moaned in protest, feeling a pressure in his belly. It felt strange, like he had to go to the bathroom or something.

"S-Sai!" He moaned. White hot stars flashed before his eyes and he was just aware of something warm and sticky on his chest.

"Hikaru, you fight well." Sai praised him whislt lifting one leg up for better access.

"Hikaru, may I?" Just now his mind was filled with doubt. He had driven Hikaru to the point of his lust, had already witnessed his first time cumming. Did Hikaru really want this though? He had to at least give him the option of saying no while he still could.

"Sai, please." Hikaru begged. He still wanted more, he wanted all of Sai!

"...Alright." Sai said finally, and pushed himself through. Hikaru would've screamed had not Sai had the forethought to claim his mouth beforehand. Hikaru's parents would no doubt wonder what caused their son to scream after all.

Sai waited until Hikaru told him to move before thrusting in and out, each time a little faster than the last. Hikaru bit down on the crook of Sai's neck to keep from crying out whenever Sai hit that spot in him again.  
>It seemed barely had they begun than that pressure in his stomach returned and he could almost feel the pulse of Sai's thing inside him!<p>

"S-Sai! I-I!" He couldn't finish as he felt that sticky stuff come out again.

Sai grunted when he felt Hikaru tighten even more with the force of his ejaculation. With a few more frenzied thrusts he came as well.

"It seems you won in the endgame after all." Sai said, with a poor sense of humor as usual. Hikaru muttered something he couldn't quite catch before falling back asleep. He had school in the morning.

Sai lay like that for some time afterwards. Eventually he shifted again and rose to look down on the mess they had made.  
>How would Hikaru explain this mess? His shirt and the sheets were no doubt ruined. He felt badly when he thought of how the poor boy's parents might react.<p>

Sai never touched him again. And Hikaru never brought up that night. The next day, they had their second match with Akira Touya.


End file.
